


These Times In Between

by checkerboardom



Series: Flash Gift-Fics [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, he thinks as he captures Cisco’s lips in a kiss, tongue seeking permission that is readily given. </p><p>This is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Times In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts).



He wakes to a warm body pressed against his side, a leg hooked over his waist, and soft snoring in his ear. It’s a strange event after the solitude he’s subjected himself to in this time, but not an unwelcome one.

It’s also a lot colder than he expected, since Cisco seems to have kicked off the blanket in favor of using Eobard as his personal heater.

Still, there’s a tranquility to the moment, a vulnerability that can only be found in the infancy of a new day and he lets himself bask in it.   
  
“Do you want coffee?” Cisco says, voice sleep husky and muffled by the pillow that he has his face pressed into.   
  
“No,” Eobard tells him and Cisco looks up. His expression is a mixture of peacefulness and uncertainty and Eobard can practically hear him thinking that he’s misjudged the situation somehow. He leans forward and kisses him. “Stay. Sleep if you want.”  
  
“But we have work–” Another kiss, this time longer, and Cisco makes a small noise in the back of his throat.   
  
“You have today off,” Eobard reminds him as his lips skim along the curve of his jaw. “And my schedule is clear until noon.”  
  
Cisco tilts his head back and Eobard presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat. There’s a frustrated puff of air from over his head and the leg wrapped around his waist tenses. It’s the only warning that he gets before Cisco flips their positions to a better angle and straddles his waist.   
  
“So you don’t want any coffee?” Cisco asks and he’s smiling a soft and deceptive wicked smile, head slightly tilted in the most tantalizing way. “Because I’m not getting out of this bed until noon if you don’t.”   
  
“Oh really?” Eobard raises an eyebrow at him and Cisco ducks down, hair framing his face like a curtain as their lips brush. Eobard reaches for that hair, wrapping it up in his hand so that the pressure is equal and gentle instead of harsh.    
  
Cisco tilts into his hand perfectly, hips flush against his as he gives an experimental roll and the friction there is delicious in the most slow and aching of ways.   
  
_This,_  he thinks as he captures Cisco’s lips in a kiss, tongue seeking permission that is readily given.   
  
_This is perfect._  

**Author's Note:**

> The Green Sorceress requested “the morning after [Cisco/Eo’s] first night together from Eo’s POV. ;)” Which I took to mean literally all the kisses and sleepy fluff. Hope you like it!


End file.
